Big Finish Doctor Who audiopříběhy
Toto je seznam Doctor Who audiopříběhů od Big Finish. Spin-offy (ani ty, které jsou součástí DWU) zde nejsou obsaženy. __TOC__ Řady několika různých Doktorů Současné řady * Main Range (Měsíční série) - audiopříběhy v čele s pátým, šestým, sedmým a osmým Doktorem společně s různými společníky ** Bonus Releases (Bonusová vydání) - byly audiopříběhy vydávány společností Big Finish Productions jako bonusy pro své odběratele ** Special Releases (Speciální vydání) - byly audiopříběhy vydávány ke zvláštním příležitostem a nezapadaly do žádných jiných řad *** The Fifth Doctor Adventures ''(Dobrodružství pátého Doktora) *** ''The Sixth Doctor Adventures (''Dobrodružství šestého Doktora) *** ''The Seventh Doctor Adventures (''Dobrodružství sedmého Doktora) * ''The Comic Strip Adaptations - plně obsazené komiksové adaptace * The Companion Chronicles - dobrodružství vyprávěné Doktorovými společníky * The Doctor Chronicles - dobrodružství Doktora vyprávěné různými herci * The Early Adventures - plně obsazené audiopříběhy v čele s Prvním a Druhým Doktorem, hranými jinými herci místo originálního obsazení * The Lost Stories (Ztracené příběhy) - dobrodružství, která se z různých důvodů nedostala na obrazovky, nově adoptovaná na audiopříběhy * Short Trips Ukončené řady * Classic Doctors, New Monsters - dobrodružství klasických inkarnací Doktorů, kteří čelí nepřátelům moderní éry * Destiny of the Doctor - audio série, vytvořena ve spolupráci s AudioGO k oslavě 50. výročí Doctor Who * Doctor Who Unbound - příběhy z paralelního vesmíru v čele s alternativními Doktory a společníky * Excelis Saga - Mini dobrodružství v čele s Doktorem a Bernice Summerfieldovou * Novel Adaptations - audio adaptace románů v čele se čtvrtým, pátým a sedmým Doktorem * The Stageplays - audio adaptace Doctor Who divadelních her Řady jednotlivých Doktorů * The First Doctor Adventures - plně obsazené dobrodružství prvního Doktora a jeho společníky, hrané obsazením ze An Adventure in Space and Time * The Third Doctor Adventures - dobrodružství třetího Doktora a Jo Grantové * The Fourth Doctor Adventures - dobrodružství čtvrtého Doktora s Leelou, Romanou I, Romanou II, K9 a jeho novou společnicí Ann Kelsovou * Philip Hinchcliffe Presents - dobrodružství čtvrtého Doktora s Leelou * The Seventh Doctor: The New Adventures - nová dobrodružství sedmého Doktora s Chris Cwej a Roz Forresterová, která se odehrávají po sérii Virgin New Adventures * The New Eighth Doctor Adventures (Nová dobrodružství osmého Doktora)- příběhy osmého Doktora a jeho různých společníků ** The Eighth Doctor Adventures - dobrodružství osmého Doktora a Lucie Millerové a Tamsin Drewové. ** Dark Eyes - dobrodružství osmého Doktora s Molly O'Sullivanovou a Liv Chenkovou ** Doom Coalition - dobrodružství osmého Doktora s Liv Chenkovou a Helen Sinclairovou ** Ravenous - následující dobrodružství osmého Doktora s Liv Chenkovou a Helen Sinclairovou * Time War sága - dobrodružství osmého Doktora a válečného Doktora odehrávající se během Časové války. ** The War Doctor - dobrodružství válečného Doktora během Časové války ** The Eighth Doctor: The Time War - speciální prequel série k válečnému Doktorovi, dobrodružství osmého Doktora s Bliss odehrávající se během Časové války * The Tenth Doctor AdventuresThe Tenth Doctor Adventures (audio série)- dobrodružství desátého Doktora s Donnou a Rose fr:Liste des épisodes (Big Finish Doctor Who Audio Dramas) en:Big Finish Doctor Who audio stories Kategorie:Big Finish Productions Kategorie:Audiopříběhy Kategorie:Audiopříběhy s prvním Doktorem Kategorie:Audiopříběhy s druhým Doktorem Kategorie:Audiopříběhy se třetím Doktorem Kategorie:Audiopříběhy se čtvrtým Doktorem Kategorie:Audiopříběhy s pátým Doktorem Kategorie:Audiopříběhy s šestým Doktorem Kategorie:Audiopříběhy se sedmým Doktorem Kategorie:Audiopříběhy s osmým Doktorem Kategorie:Audiopříběhy s válečným Doktorem Kategorie:Audiopříběhy s desátým Doktorem Kategorie:Seznamy z reálného světa